


Plot for Murder

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Office Boyfriends, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Oliver was the green fucking arrow, okay, he didn't get scared





	Plot for Murder

Oliver was the Green Fucking Arrow. 

 

He doesn’t get scared. 

 

 

Scared is for children and little old ladies and Tommy after few too many drinks watching horror movies. Not for heroes in meetings. 

 

He was not scared.

 

_Who was he kidding? He was terrified._

 

The meeting was droning on and all he could do to pass time was stare at the person across from him. The person who stared back and had the fucking never to fucking wink.

 

He was going to kill Adrian. 

 

Kuller finished his speech at some point between Oliver daydream both Adrian’s murder and dinner plans. Everyone packed up their belongings and Oliver nodded and shook hands of faces he had no fucking clue and at this point, did not care.

 

All he cared about was waiting around at the very end of the meeting. Even Quentin and Thea had left, Thea shutting the door behind her, leaving Adrian between said door (escape) and Oliver.

 

“Oliver?”

 

Oliver shook out of his thoughts. Adrian looked concerned and mischievous. Oliver wanted to kiss the look off his face.

 

_Do it._

 

Oliver knew he should ignore the voice. He should shake hands and leave. 

 

He was never good at reason to that small voice of reason.

 

Oliver took one step forward at a time until Adrian’s back hit the door and both of his own hands were besides Adrian’s head.

 

“Can i help you, Mr. Mayor?" 

 

"I don’t know,” Oliver lent their foreheads together, “can you?”

 

Adrian’s hands rested on his hips, tugging him closer.  Oliver knew that sign. He played that move so many times he lost count.

 

“Oli-”

 

The rest of his name got caught in their kiss. Adrian’s head hit the back of the door. Oliver moved back to apologise, Adrian shaking his head, tugging him closer once more. Their lips moving in pace. Fast and quick. As soon as it started, it was over. 

 

This was a City Hall after all.

 

“What the-.”

 

Oliver kissed his cheek.

 

“Meet me at my car in fifteen minutes.”

Oliver kissed him once more and left. A smile on his face and plan formulating in his mind already about some kind of dinner plans. 


End file.
